


Nothing New

by Soulstoned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Victor and Yuuri invite Chris over for a threesome.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Are you still sure about this? I’ll call him back if you changed your mind," Victor says as he looks up from his phone.

"I'm sure, it's not like it’s really anything new," Yuuri says, unable to hide the blush that is creeping across his face.

"Has my Yuuri been having threesomes without me?" Victor teases.

"I just mean we've both had sex with Chris," Yuuri mumbles.

"It's going to be so much better this time, Chris isn’t going to know what hit him,” Victor says before being interrupted by a knock on their hotel room door.

“Let's do this.”


End file.
